Pieza a pieza
by Gravity Keehl
Summary: Pieza a pieza construye puzzles que a nadie le interesan. Pieza a pieza trata de llenar un hueco en su pecho, justo allí dónde debería estar el corazón. MattNear. Drabble.


_Disclaimer: Death Note no es mío._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Metódicamente sigue las mismas reglas cada día, los mismos idénticos movimientos. Es nuevo, y si esa ya es razón para que despierte curiosidad en los demás de por sí, su comportamiento no ayuda mucho.

Pieza a pieza construye puzzles sin nombre que ha nadie le interesan. Pieza a pieza recompone el pequeño hueco que habita en su pecho; algo que muchos llamarían "corazón".

Matt no sabe que pensar de él. A veces levanta un poco la mirada de su videojuego y lo otea de reojo, preguntándose cosas, muchas cosas. Si tuviera que citarlas todas no terminaría.

¿Por qué el chico nuevo no habla con nadie?

¿Por qué siempre tiene la misma expresión de indiferencia?

Entonces viene cuando el niño frunce los labios en un puchero de preocupación y abaja la mirada.

¿Y si está enfadado con los demás niños del orfanato porque le han hecho algo malo? ¿Es por eso, que no les dirige la palabra?

¿Y si está enfadado _con él_?

En principio, esa duda inocente le dura un par de minutos, los justos para que el sonido característico del videojuego indicando que ha perdido la partida le devuelva a la realidad. A veces dura horas. En esas ocasiones, no puede apartar su indiscreta mirada de la mata de cabello blanco que sobresale un poco al otro lado de la cama del dormitorio.

Entonces es cuando decide hablar con él. Si más no, al menos intentarlo.

Se acerca con indecisión, con timidez, con la duda reluciendo en sus pequeños ojos marrones. Manos tomadas detrás de la espalda, a la atura de los riñones, y mirada clavada en el suelo. Tiene que acordarse de cómo se pronuncian las palabras.

─Ho… Hola…

El chico nuevo levanta la mirada levemente. Ni siquiera se molesta en corresponde la diminuta sonrisa que su compañero le dirige. Sigue a lo suyo, pieza tras pieza.

Matt se sienta a su lado hecho un ovillo, sin dejar de mirarle. Sobra decir que la inseguridad sigue patente en todos y cada uno de sus gestos.

Pieza a pieza, pieza a pieza.

─¿Cómo te llamas?

Se muerde el labio inferior al instante; es un alto reflejo. Por unos instantes piensa que el menor no contestará, pero entonces murmura:

─Near.

Una reacción. Esa es una buena señal; le da valor al chico. La sonrisa se ensancha un poco –sólo un poco- más.

─Yo Matt ─se presenta alegremente. Sospecha que no recibirá respuesta.

Sospecha bien.

Por unos instantes ambos se quedan en silencio. Matt observa el batir del viento contra la ventana del dormitorio, pensando en que la tormenta es muy ilusa de creer que puede llegar hasta allí.

Near sólo sigue a lo suyo.

_Pieza a pieza. _

Nadie habla. Nadie lo necesita. Y en esa ocasión, el silencio es el mejor aliado de los niños.

Entonces, contra todo pronóstico, la pequeña mano con que Near estaba a punto de colocar una pieza en su sitio del puzzle se detiene en seco, en mitad de la trayectoria. Duda. Entonces la deja en el suelo, al lado del montón que aún están sin hogar.

─¿Por qué sigues aquí?

Su voz no suena ofendida ni de advertencia. Es inexpresiva, quizás ─sólo quizás─, un poco desconcertada.

Matt observa esos ojos llenos de incomprensión con los labios curvados dulcemente.

─¿Por qué tendría que irme? No me has hecho nada malo…

─No te hablo ─responde al instante, como si fuera una evidencia─. Eso es malo.

─No ─replica el otro─. Tendrás tus motivos.

Y entonces la pequeña brizna de incomprensión que brillaba en los ojos negros de Near se evapora como humo al viento.

─¿Por qué no haces como los demás y me ignoras?

Matt se rasca la cabeza, pensativo, y las palabras emergen sin antes haberse parado a pensarlas.

─Por qué estás muy sólo. Y porque quiero ayudarte.

Al instante de decirlo esboza una expresión de sorpresa y abaja el rostro, azorado. Vuelve a ser un pequeño ovillo al lado de un chico albino silencioso.

Near se encoge de hombros.

─Eso es imposible.

Matt vuelve el rostro en su dirección, extrañado.

─¿Eh?

─No puedes ayudarme porque no hay nada ─explica monótonamente Near─. Cuando no hay nada que salvar, no hay nadie que se empeñe en ayudar a los demás… ¿no lo sabías?  
El chico se queda callado mirando a su compañero, sólo mirándole. Pieza a pieza empieza a comprender la curiosa metodología de Near, el porque de sus acciones, sus pensamientos.

Pieza a pieza empieza a construir algo invisible entre ellos.

─Claro ─sonríe.

_Pieza a pieza…_


End file.
